1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymer compositions, and, more particularly, to cationic polymer compositions which include polymers of a strongly swellable, moderately crosslinked vinyl lactam, such as vinylpyrrolidone (VP) and a quaternized amino alkyl acrylamide or acrylate, e.g. quaternized dimethylaminopropyl methacrylamide (DMAPMAA), or quaternized dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate (DMAEMA), optionally, including a polymerizable carboxylic acid, and to aqueous and non-aqueous solutions of such polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shih, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,694, disclosed a stable, non-irritating hair care composition having conditioner action comprising an aqueous solution containing a copolymer of vinylpyrrolidone and (3-methacrylamidopropyl) trimethylammonium chloride. These products were described as useful hair spray resins, as viscosity builders for cosmetic creams and lotions, and as hair and skin conditioners.
Shih, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,614, disclosed the preparation of strongly swellable, moderately crosslinked polyvinylpyrrolidone polymers in the form of fine white powders of defined gel volume and Brookfield viscosity which were prepared by direct precipitation polymerization in an organic solvent in the presence of about 0.2-1% by weight of vinylpyrrolidone of a multifunctional crosslinking agent.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and useful cationic polymer compositions which provide aqueous and non-aqueous cationic polymer solutions having effective thickener action while imparting cationic characteristics to the resulting solution at a predetermined concentration of said polymer therein.
A specific object of the invention is to provide a predetermined amount of crosslinking agent in a cationic polymer whereby an effective cationic thickener product can be obtained.